


Nightmare Fuel Day 21

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros





	Nightmare Fuel Day 21

He fancied himself a policeman,  
A detective in a right;  
Yet he was anything but perceptive  
When walking home that night.  
As day had set and moon had yet  
To shed its ghostly light,  
The streetlamps woke just at the stroke  
Of four hours to midnight.

The cobbled street clicked ‘neath his feet;  
He heard his pace grow faster.  
He wasn’t sure why, but unease grew as he passed by  
The house of the poor, late pastor.

And so he scuttled faster.

On and on, the road seemed to yawn  
Like the cavernous mouth of a cave.  
Home surely couldn’t be far now;  
He just had to stay brave.  
It took him half an hour to realize  
There was nobody around;  
He’d walked and run and searched along   
But not a soul was to be found.

And where, too, was his dwelling?  
He should have passed it long ago.  
Was he crazy? Was he dreaming?   
There was no way to know.  
That was when he felt it,  
The sensation of eyes boring into his back.  
He froze and tried to hold composure,  
But the world suddenly went black.

He couldn’t help but to release   
A tiny, girlish shriek;  
He tried to run, but suddenly  
Was trapped by helpless limbs too weak.  
Fearfully, heart pounding like  
A bird against his chest,  
He turned too painfully slowly  
At some strange force’s dark behest.

When his vision returned, was nothing like what he had guessed.

A simple silhouette against   
The backdrop of monochrome brick,  
A man coated in shadow  
Leaned against a streetlamp slick.

His heart quickened its petrified tick.

The head snapped up too jerkily,   
Accompanied by a cracking sound;  
He couldn’t move or even scream  
As the faceless shadow quickly moved to gulp him down.

Now he knew what had happened to the town.


End file.
